With the rapid development of the technologies of portable electronic terminal devices, especially mobile phones and tablets, more and more novel technologies are applied to these electronic terminal devices. Currently, a pressure-sensitive touch technology is one of the novel technologies which may cause concern in the field. Touch screens integrated with the pressure-sensitive touch screen technology may clearly distinguish between a touch action and a press action. When a user presses a screen, the touch screen integrated with a pressure sensor can exactly identify the pressure transferred by the user on the touch surface, thereby realizing different operations, for example, calling more control options in applications such as Message, Music and Calendar, etc.
The existing pressure sensor is generally integrated on the periphery of a display to detect whether the display is pressed and detect the magnitude of the pressure, thereby causing a wide frame.